1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for organizing digital content and collaborating with digital content using a universal digital content system having a dynamic user interface.
2. The Relevant Technology
The electronic age has revolutionized the way in which people communicate. In many cases, paper and other visual media have been replaced by digital content, such as electronic text documents such as word processing documents, electronic notes, electronic journals entries, electronic messages, instant messages, text messages, and the like, or other multimedia content such as digital photos, audio files, and video files. However, people continue to use digital content in much the same way that conventional visual media are used—to send messages to other people, to maintain lists for organizational purposes, to keep journals, to maintain electronic photo albums, to view television and/or movie clips, and the like.
Various software applications have been developed to enable people to continue to use digital content for these various purposes. For example, electronic messaging software has become a primary means for people to send text-based electronic messages to each other. Instant messaging and text messaging have developed as alternative ways to send text-based electronic messages. Various organizational information software applications have been developed to assist people in organizing personal contact, calendar, journal, and task information. Other applications have developed for other multi-media digital content such as digital photo software, multi-media players, and the like.
However, having to switch between multiple applications that are specifically designed for one or only a few types of digital content, is time consuming for a user. Furthermore, it can be difficult for a user to remember where a certain file is saved. Or, if a file was delivered to the user, the user may have a hard time remembering who sent the file or where it is located. Further, where users may communicate by multiple messaging systems, e.g., by electronic messaging and instant messaging, viewing past emails or instant messages may not provide a complete representation of the overall conversation in which the multiple messages took place. Thus, the user must consult stored files in both applications to reconstruct the pieces and the chronology of the conversation. In some cases, some instant messaging applications do not store a conversation at all. Rather than go through the trouble of reconstructing conversations, a user will usually rely on her memory.